


:)

by Shimura_Rei



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, quirks don't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimura_Rei/pseuds/Shimura_Rei
Summary: :)





	:)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plantsandpaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plantsandpaints/gifts), [Stresic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stresic/gifts).



> :)

[Infotmation On Quirks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1BnKd7RrjE) <\- click :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
